


В крови

by fandom Katekyo Hitman Reborn 2020 (KHR_Team_FB)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Drama, Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:07:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26426845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KHR_Team_FB/pseuds/fandom%20Katekyo%20Hitman%20Reborn%202020
Summary: Лидера оппозиции взять живым.
Relationships: Byakuran/Irie Shouichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (объекты SCP), fandom KHR 2020 Спецквест





	В крови

**Author's Note:**

> Тема спецквеста: SCP-4070 – Кое-что, о чём он постоянно думает

Кровь, тонкой струйкой стекающая из разбитого носа, солью пощипывает губы. Окружающее расплывается непонятной кашей из разноцветных пятен, которые наплывают друг на друга, сливаются и распадаются. Разбитые очки жалко до закушенной от обиды губы — хотя это и глупо, ведь они сейчас далеко не самая важная проблема. Шоичи делает глубокий вдох и выдыхает на шестнадцать счётов: если ему удастся выбраться из этой ситуации, то достать новые стёкла (оправу он и из подручных материалов соорудить сможет) покажется начальным уровнем какой-нибудь игры. 

Шоичи думает: хорошо, что за боеприпасами отправился именно он. Потому что любого из ребят уже бы пристрелили. А его защищает особое распоряжение.

Лидера оппозиции, Ирие Шоичи, взять живым.

— Чтобы публично вздёрнуть в назидание остальным ублюдкам, — полицейский грубо тянет Шоичи за волосы и заставляет смотреть в глаза (есть ли они в этом месиве?), выплёвая слова одно за другим.

Шоичи молчит: у него по этому поводу другие соображения.

Бьякуран влетает в отделение белой вспышкой, распространяя вокруг себя свет, заставляя пространство замыкаться на нём. Он что-то обсуждает с полицейскими — Шоичи не вслушивается — после чего те покидают здание, возбуждённо переговариваясь между собой.

Сердце пропускает удар. Поперёк горла встаёт мерзкий склизкий комок.

Бьякуран подходит ближе, на расстояние, позволяющее чувствовать дыхание друг друга, так, что Шоичи может различить черты его лица..

— Нужно выписать ребятам премию, — говорит Бьякуран, и его бессменная улыбка становится шире. — В крови ты выглядишь божественно.

Он приподнимает лицо Шоичи за подбородок. Касания неуместно осторожные, аккуратные. Невесомо проводит по ссадинам и синякам, надавливает на губы, пачкает пальцы чужой кровью. Тёмно-красное на болезненно-белом. 

— У людей кровь солёная, — замечает Бьякуран, перед тем, как облизнуть пальцы. — А у тебя — сладкая. Кто же ты, мой милый Шоичи?

Шоичи молчит, щурится, пытаясь вглядеться в лицо Бьякурана, увидеть то, что прячется за улыбкой. Шоичи видит. По телу волной пробегают мурашки, а в живот словно падает кусок льда: этот взгляд он знает.

— Неужели тебе холодно? Подполье оказалось холоднее моих объятий? — Голос у Бьякурана сладкий, прошивающий насквозь, а обнимающие руки похожи на крылья — мягкие, с лёгким цветочным ароматом.

— Не бойся, я помню, как тебя согреть, — шепчет Бьякуран, одновременно игриво и осторожно прихватывая губами мочку уха.

Шоичи отворачивается и прикрывает глаза. Он помнить не хочет.

— Что ж, тогда сделаем по-другому. — В голосе Бьякурана многотонное спокойствие, от которого становится по-настоящему страшно.

Удар коленями о каменный пол отдаётся болью по всему телу. Звук расстёгиваемой пряжки — как контрольный выстрел в висок.

— Мне кажется, ты знаешь, что делать. — Тон Бьякурана дружелюбный, беззаботный — искусственный, словно его улыбка.

Шоичи стискивает зубы и пытается отстраниться. 

— Ладно, я помогу. — Бьякуран одной рукой сильно надавливает на точки за нижней челюстью, вынуждая открыть рот, а вторую кладёт на затылок.

— И даже не вздумай кусаться, — предупреждает он, задавая темп, слегка оттягивая волосы Шоичи.

Словно зачарованный Бьякуран проводит по кровавому следу на лице Шоичи. Несколько секунд любуется бордовым цветом на пальцах, проводит по члену, рисуя и тут же размазывая непонятные кровавые узоры.

Шоичи горько и солоно. От собственной крови; от привкуса чужой смазки, оседающего на языке, каждый раз, когда к нему прижимается головка; от движений — то издевательски ласковых, то обиженно резких. От вливающихся в уши хрипов и неразборчивого бормотания, из которого можно разобрать только что-то вроде «мой Шоичи». Шоичи и сам не до конца понимает, когда его отключает — отбрасывает назад — так, что он подстраивается, начинает двигаться сам, прикрывая глаза. Обводит языком головку, всё ярче ощущая терпкость смазки, сильнее сжимает губы на чувствительном переходе, внимательно прислушивается к дыханию Бьякурана, как делал — кажется, вечность назад — в маленькой холодной комнатушке общежития. 

Бьякуран начинает двигаться резче, ломаннее; до боли оттягивает волосы; впивается другой рукой в плечо — новые синяки в дополнение к уже полученным сегодня. Дрожит, так же как и последнее хриплое «мой». Рот заполняет вязкая, чуть горчащая сперма, запах которой резко ударяет в нос. Шоичи широко распахивает глаза. На секунду ему кажется, что перед ним тот Бьякуран — в растянутом свитере, подаренном на год отношений. Тот Бьякуран, который всё ещё живёт в его голове. Шоичи промаргивается, и иллюзия растворяется. 

Бьякуран неторопливо приводит себя в порядок. Достаёт бумажные салфетки и убирает «следы преступления», тянется, чтобы вытереть кровь, но останавливает руку на полпути.

— Ты слишком прекрасен в крови, — объясняет он.

Целует жадно, словно в последний раз, словно на эшафоте, хотя это не так уж далеко от правды.

— Сладких снов, мой милый Шоичи, — желает Бьякуран на прощание.

Ребята вытаскивают его той же ночью. Наперебой рассказывают об информаторе Шоичи (кто-то из ближнего круга Бьякурана), вышедшим с ними на связь и подсказавшим, где искать командира. Шоичи улыбается и кивает, полностью находясь в своих мыслях.

Посылка с новыми очками приходит на следующее утро.


End file.
